


female reader musician x 7 celebrities

by willowdubstep



Category: celebrity billie eilish, celebrity la roux, celebrity marshmello, celebrity melanie martinez, celebrity owl city, celebrity ruby rose, celebrity skrillex
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowdubstep/pseuds/willowdubstep
Summary: Here is a story about you (female reader) as a new musician slowly getting famous while trying to keep your real gender and identity hidden, you will meet seven celebrities: Ruby Rose, Billie Eilish, Melanie Martinez, La Roux, Owl City, Skrillex, and Marshmello. Not only will they help you rise in fame but you may become close friends with them, perhaps even a little more...
Kudos: 1





	female reader musician x 7 celebrities

Chapter 1: Just sticking with the 7  
I recently have been asked by several celebrities to make a collab with them. Reason i turned them all down? They all said i should collaborate with them so i can get famous. My other seven celebrity collaborators all basicially said they wanted to make a song with me cause they found my edm music cool. Sonny Moore/Skrillex, Marshmello, Adam Young/Owl City, Melanie Martinez, Billie Eilish, Elly Jackson/La Roux and Ruby Rose are my 7 collabs. I seem to be making a gradual rise to popularity having made songs with them and don’t need more collaborators. Right now i turned on the news to see my stage name was on the news headline titled ’Who Is Rising Star (your stage name)? The news people were currently talking about my new edm music album and how mysteriously anonymous i am. One news guy now said my androgynous appearance kinda reminds him a lot of La Roux. Right out of the blue La Roux came walking into the news room asking “did someone call me?” Some audience members cheered now as Elly Jackson aka La Roux now took a seat across from the newscasters. “So La Roux, please tell us first how you feel about your success with your own recently released album? And what’s this i hear about you reportedly secretly planning a concert?” The news guy now asked. La Roux smiled resting her leg on her knee and stroking her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know, the album had got a lot of attention due to how long i’ve been in the shadows since me and my music producer broke apart. I figured it was time to crawl out of the dark and start back again at making some more music. I also on break was in a recovery process cause i lost my voice. As for the concert rumor, i won’t say.” The guy news caster nod and now the girl news caster cleared her throat. “So, we were just discussing the new rising edm star (your stage name) before you showed up. We heard you have even collaborated with (your stage name), how was that?” La Roux smiled really wide now suddenly running her fingers through her spiky hair glancing at the camera. My heart stopped for a split second me getting the strange sensation Elly sees me right through my television screen. “Oh it was a lot of fun, i loved working with them! (your stage name) is such a talented young musician with a bright future ahead for them. We click on so many levels we’re super close and i know when we make music my voice and their music just blend together perfectly. Since we met we just got along perfect. I feel so lucky to have gotten to even work with (your stage name). Not too many celebs get to.” “That’s what i hear, (your stage name) has only ever made collaborations with you, Skrillex, Marshmello, Owl City, Melanie Martinez, Billie Eilish, and Ruby Rose,” the guy newscaster point out Elly nodding. “That is right (your stage name) told me they plan on just sticking with us seven.” The rest of the show the newscasters mainly talked to Elly about her plans for her music and concert me shutting the tv off. I just ate lunch now texting Sonny, Marshmello, Adam, Melanie, Billie and Ruby all hello not wanting to text Elly yet for fear she’ll get it while on tv still. Sonny was first to text back ‘Hey (your stage name)’, Marshmello next texting me back ‘Hello there (your stage name)’. Adam was third to text me back saying ‘Why hello (your stage name)’. Melanie now text ‘Hi (your stage name)’ with a smiley face, Billie text me ‘Hi (your stage name)’ with a smirk face and Ruby text ‘Sup (your stage name)?’ I just said not much and soon text Elly hi her texting back ‘hey (your stage name)’. Elly then text informing she talked about me just now on an interview and i replied i know i saw. Basically the rest the day i text all seven my celeb friends and made more music.  
Chapter 2: Entrusting In Just Two  
The week has gone quite uneventful for the most part i did housework and did more song collaborations with my seven favorite celebs (Sonny Moore/Skrillex, Marshmello, Adam Young/Owl City, Melanie Martinez, Billie Eilish, Elly Jackson/La Roux and Ruby Rose). Billie at one point did introduce me to her brother Finneas O’Connell and his girlfriend Claudia Sulewski though i had chat with them and Billie on facetime. I ended up telling both Owl City and La Roux my secret about how i go by (your stage name) but my real name is (your name). They both promised to keep it secret and i hope that they do. The others are ok but they are the ones i feel i relate the most to and get along the best with. I still haven’t met any of the seven celebs face to face yet of course. Their lucky they even get to facetime me i try not to show my face or say my true gender or birth name even trying hard to keep anonymous to avoid too much public attention. While Billie and La Roux can relate to my choice i make of wearing only boyish clothes and not girly clothing, Skrillex and Marshmello have been extremely understanding of my choice in wanting to be anonymous. Owl City is all around a very nice guy and my boy crush while Melanie is well, my girl crush. Ruby perhaps i’m the least closest to, i find her intimidating. At one point in the week i text Marshmello: ‘I love you Marshmello’ and he text ‘Aww thanks (your stage name)’. I text Skrillex: ‘Your the king of dubstep’ he text ‘you really think so?’ i text Owl City: ‘Adam can you keep a secret?’ He text: ‘Of course i can i mean it depends how bad the secret is though’. I text: ’I don’t want anyone else knowing right now but you and La Roux. I go by (your stage name) but my real name is (your name). He text: ‘Oh well that’s a very pretty name’. I text La Roux after she found the secret i just text: ‘I don’t know what i’d do without you’. She text: ‘I’m always here for you’. I text Melanie: ‘I hope those nasty rumors about what you did to your friend that’s a girl is fake i thought your better than that’. She text: ‘(your stage name) they are she wasn’t much of a friend she literally just said that to get attention. Please believe me’. I text: ‘To think i considered you a dating option i mean deep down i crushed over you but i would never admit it’. She text: ‘(your stage name) i’d be gentle’. I text Ruby: ‘Is it true you have so many lovers i mean i checked online you have over 50 your as bad as Justin Bieber’. She text: ‘I am very experienced with love’. After consulting Billie’s brother Finneas asking him what i could do to get closer to Billie and get her attention he said playfully insult Justin Bieber who’s her #1 favorite celebrity. After that make more love songs and heartbreak songs too. Following his advice i text Billie: ‘I hate Justin Bieber he is a bad boy and wears sideways hats and low pants and raps and is bad news’. She text: ‘Are you trying to get me going?! Did my brother put you up to this?!!’ I text: ‘How the hell did you know that so fast i mean i really do dislike Justin but said this to get your attention’. She text: ‘Figures please seek attention in some other way without insulting my idols i don’t insult Owl City do i?’ I text: ‘Fair enough sorry won’t happen again’. She text: ‘(your stage name) you always have my attention’. I text: ‘Really and why is that?’ She text: ‘I’m not even sure why’. So the week i made cool new songs with the celebs and texted and facetimed them getting to know them a tad. So i literally confessed my feelings to Marshmello telling him i love him and admitted to Melanie i have a crush on her, both Owl City and La Roux know my real name and my real gender now, i compliment Skrillex crowning him as the king of dubstep, confirmed with Ruby she’s indeed dated over 50 people, and wrongfully followed Finneas’s advice insulting Billie’s idol JB just to get her attention she says i already have. Quite the cool week if you ask me....  
Chapter 3: Surprise Celeb Meet-Up  
It was the start of another week and i was just finished showering and getting dressed when i heard the house phone ring. I quickly ran out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen to answer it. Only two celebs know my house number.... “Hey Adam,” i said getting my prediction right him replying “hey (your stage name). “What’s up?” I asked now starting to doodle on a sticky note. There was a brief pause before Adam finally responded. “I have surprises in store for you today. First one starts today at 10 0′clock in your favorite breakfast diner.” I smiled. “Ok what is the surprise, it kinda sounds like your gonna be there, are you?” “Wow you do catch on quick. Yes i planned a surprise visit to see you.” Soon i got off the phone and after doing some housework i drove to the diner. Once i got there the place looked rather deserted only one vehicle parked which i am sure is owned by the worker at the diner. But once i entered the place my eyes widened and jaw about dropped as i saw my seven favorite celebs all sitting down at a table all shouting”surprise!!” Elly Jackson aka La Roux was on one end of the table, Adam Young aka Owl City was on one side of the table right in between Sonny Moore aka Skrillex and Marshmello, while Ruby Rose was sitting on the other side of the table in between Melanie Martinez and Billie Eilish. Elly now ran over giving me a long hug saying “its super nice to finally meet you” before Adam also hugged me saying “hope you liked the surprise” both now sitting back down me also taking a seat on the free empty seat on the opposite end of where Elly was sitting. “Wow, i’m not sure what to say,” i admit still stunned and feeling shy being with all seven of my favorite celebrity collaborators being face to face with them for the first time. They all laughed and we all had ordered drinks and food before Adam cleared his throat to speak. “We talked to the workers making sure the place was clear so nobody could see us come in we even drove taxis here,” Adam informed me smiling saying “smart thinking Adam.” He smiled back and now Elly began to speak next. “So (your stage name), you aren’t the least bit curious how we found out what state and town you live in?” I shrugged shaking my head. “I know anybody with enough power could find out and tap into it.” I noticed Billie, Ruby and Adam had salad while the rest of us had a tad of meat mixed in our breakfast but whatever. Well to be specific: Billie, Ruby and Adam all had a salad strictly veggie type breakfast, Skrillex and Marshmello had salads with toast, sausage and bacon on side type breakfast while i had sausage gravy and biscuits, Melanie had grilled cheese with homefries and La Roux had a medium decent size stack of pancakes. “This surprise breakfast outing was fun thanks again for coming to meet me you guys,” i said after we all finished eating and payed and i was getting ready to go. “Wait, Adam didn’t tell you the plans?” Elly let out glancing at Adam who shook his head. Elly suddenly put her arms around me and my heart began racing. She is gazing so intently into my eyes and i’m hoping i’m not getting red cheeks. “(your stage name), this is only the beginning of our surprise visit eating breakfast with you. Now while Adam, Sonny and Marshmello check us in at a hotel me, Melanie, Billie and Ruby were thinking of taking you to the mall. Later the three will meet us in the mall to eat lunch then we will go to the movies and afterwards go to the hotel and hang out and have a dinner party,” Elly now fully informed me and i slowly nod. “So i’m spending a day with all of you that’s cool, i’m totally in yeah.” “Not just a day a night too silly we want you to sleep at the hotel with us (your stage name),” Melanie suddenly said stepping closer and my heart raced as she was now awfully close to me giving me not just an intent gaze but a very kind adorable smile. Oh god i cannot handle Melanie giving me such undivided attention. I avoided her eyes finding myself for some reason burying my face into Elly’s shoulder. Elly pat my back giving a nod to Adam who now hugged me goodbye telling Sonny and Marshmello to. As Sonny hugged me it was a quick but sweet hug that melted my heart a bit him smiling saying “i’ll see you later (your stage name),” before being the first to leave. Now Marshmello hugged me whispering “my real name is Chris Comstock there now you have to whisper yours to me.” I leaned in and did now whisper it Marshmello just waving before also leaving now. I gave Adam another hug whispering for him to make sure Marshmello doesn’t give my name away. “You told him it?” Adam said in surprise and i nod him just leaving. Elly and Melanie were on either side of me leading me out the diner now, Billie and Ruby behind whispering to each other about something. Rude but i’ll ignore it. We all watched as a taxi came and took Adam, Sonny and Chris aka Marshmello off to the hotel. “Why don’t you girls take the next taxi to the mall, i will ride with (your stage name) to the mall i’m not likely to be recognized as easily as you three,” Elly point out and both Billie and Ruby gave a nod having no problem getting in the other taxi but Melanie hesitated seeming kinda sad. “They didn’t even hug (your stage name) goodbye,” Melanie said shaking her head adding “well i will.” Now as Melanie came and put her arms around me hugging me i did hug back and felt like i never ever wanted to let go wanting to be in my girl crushes arms forever and always. “I want to-” I started to whisper something i know i’d regret so i broke away not finishing my statement for the best. Melanie tilted her head eyebrows furrowing saying “tell me about it later,” with a wink and playful wave before she too got in the taxi and my heart was now yearning for Melanie’s embrace. I was watching the taxi go and as it pulled out Melanie was closest and slightly smiled and waved to me through her window and i waved back. “Lets go,” Elly said tightly grabbing my hand and suddenly quickly helping me into the passengers seat of my vehicle. “Ok you can drive,” i just said and as Elly now drove my vehicle following the taxi to the mall i kept glancing over at her. “Elly do you know where the mall is?” I asked and she just nod. At the mall i mostly hung out with Elly and while she bought a leather jacket i bought a button up shirt. Billie ended up buying a hoody and Ruby bought some choker collar. Us four were currently all standing in the store our items purchased waiting for Melanie to get out of the dressing room in what had to be the hundredth dress she has modeled for us. The moment Melanie stepped out in a furry fluffy dress with bunny ears on i found myself nearly attacking her with my fierce hug me even pinning her to the wall. “Your the cutest girl i’ve ever met i love you,” i had whispered and my cheeks flushed and heart raced as she whispered back “I know your a tomboy and your the cutest one i’ve ever met i love you too.” I broke away now backing towards Elly who put her arms around me sighing. “Hate to break you two lovebirds up but we should all get going to the mall lunch place and meet the boys. If your getting the oufit get it and lets go Melanie,” Elly suddenly demand and both her and Melanie suddenly were giving each other long stares and Billie tug on my arm her and Ruby talking to me while Elly and Melanie stared each other down. “So you clearly have a thing for Melanie don’t you?” Billie said with a grin and i blushed nodding Ruby patting my back. “What’s your real name (your stage name) tell us we guessed you’ve already told Owl City, La Roux and Marshmello tell us two,” Billie said and she got closer and pressed me against a wall my body heating up feeling her secretly sexy curvy body pressed right against mine. “Tell me i won’t tell a soul just tell me,” Billie let out and i mumbled it and Ruby heard and smiled saying “cute name” while Melanie and Elly came over now. “No fair now Owl City, Marshmello, La Roux, Billie Eilish and Ruby Rose all know (your stage name)’s real name and i don’t,” Melanie complained. Melanie came over and she was giving the other girls such a sweet smile that clearly was the kind of smile someone makes when they know the other competitors are gonna lose and their easily gonna whoop their ass. I now repeated my name reminding Elly, Melanie, Billie and Ruby to promise they won’t tell anybody my true name. “Promise,” Billie and Ruby said in sync and Elly said “I won’t betray you friend” while Melanie leaned closer suddenly whispering “i won’t if you agree to be all mine.” Her words made me blush and my heart was racing and she was hugging me and smiling but chills ran down my spine having mixed feelings. What if the rumor was actually true.... Lunch in the mall with Owl City, Skrillex, Marshmello, Melanie Martinez, La Roux, Billie Eilish and Ruby Rose went good. As the guys were leaving getting ready to go head to the movies i hugged them whispering my real name to Skrillex who’s last to learn what it is. They left in a taxi going to the movies and as the second taxi came to pick Melanie, Billie and Ruby up Melanie insist she ride with me and not Elly. But i shook my head tugging on Elly’s arm. “You’ll make up for this,” Melanie oddly said before getting in the taxi with Billie and Ruby who had furrowed eyebrows. It was silent me and Elly going to the movies once there i sat in between Elly and Adam, Melanie straight behind me with Billie and Ruby on either side of her while Marshmello sat beside Adam and Skrillex beside Elly. The movie featured a intimate scene and i blushed heart racing as i had felt Melanie wrap her arms around me from behind and lean closer to whisper “We’re always this close, almost, almost,” me now smiling knowing it was from her song Carousel. After the movies to their dismay i had declined staying the night at the hotel. “Sorry i will get to talk to you all some other time,” i said waving and not even hugging them just heading to my vehicle them all trailing behind me. “Aww come on are you sure you won’t stay (your stage name)?” Adam asked sadly. “Yeah stay please,” Sonny said and Marshmello said “your breaking our hearts.” “Fine,” i said as all seven made me feel guilty for refusing. At the hotel while Sonny, Marshmello, Billie and Ruby had no trouble drinking and partying, me, Melanie, Elly and Adam avoided alcohol just chatting. It was an ok night and Sonny and Chris aka Marshmello shared a room with separate beds, Adam getting the couch in the room. Billie and Ruby shared a room and Melanie hesitantly slept on the couch in the room while i shared a room with Elly. I did eventually sleep.  
Chapter 4: Sneaky Paparazzi Pics  
I woke up the following morning hearing an alarm going off that must be Elly’s. As i yawned and stretched i jumped as i saw and heard Elly reach over and smack the alarm shutting it up. I’m surprised she didn’t break it. I now got out of bed noticing Elly sit up in bed gazing over at me as i picked out some clothes from in my hotel dresser. “Do you mind if i take the first shower?” I asked her Elly shaking her head now getting out of bed as a knock now sounded on our door. “I’ll get it go ahead and take your shower,” Elly said but as i was just setting my clothes in the bathroom the door opened. I heard Adam tell Elly there’s surprising news making me go back out them looking over at me. “What’s the news Adam?” I now asked him. He sighed beginning to pace around the room as he now spoke. “Sonny and Chris are both awake and as they went online to check their social media they saw a news headline. I’m not sure you wanna see it though (your stage name),” Adam warned but i gave a firm nod insisting he tell me the news anyway. “There’s some paparazzi pictures of all of us and its trending fast,” Sonny now informed as he entered the room. I now groaned sitting on my bed massaging my forehead in irritation. “What exactly is in the pics and what did they say?” I noticed both Adam and Elly sit beside me now patting my back as Sonny spoke. “There’s no breakfast pictures, we managed to hide that part still. However there’s a few pics of you, Elly, Melanie, Billie and Ruby in the mall and of you five eating lunch with me, Adam and Chris in the mall. There’s also a pic of us in the movies and of us all entering this hotel. Either very sneaky paparazzi followed us or sneaky fans. Regardless news is titling it ‘who is this mystery person with these celebrities and why was this outing kept a secret?’ We took no pictures this outing (your stage name), me, Adam and Chris asked Melanie, Billie and Ruby this morning about it and they also insist they took no pics. You and Elly took no pictures right?” Sonny asked me and Elly shaking our heads Chris now entering the room. “This really puts a nasty thorn in our plans (your stage name), we just wanted a nice one on one visit with you (your stage name), unbothered, without trouble,” Chris state staring at the ground as if ashamed adding “we didn’t want this kind of thing happening we all know how you like keeping anonymous.” I now glanced up at him. “The news recognizes you even in the pictures without your helmet?” I asked Chris slowly nodding. “Of course, i’m not really anonymous anymore, and judging by the sneaky paparazzi pics, you aren’t gonna be anonymous either soon,” Chris predicted me sighing getting up and making my way to the bathroom. “Well i’m gonna take my shower, i suggest you boys get yours taken too if you haven’t already, then we’ll say our goodbyes,” i let out before shutting the bathroom door and locking it before removing my clothes and taking my shower. After i finished showering and got out drying off i heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Who is it?” I asked towel now wrapped around myself. “Its just me,” i heard Elly say her still trying to open the locked door. “Just a second i’m getting dressed,” i informed, now hurriedly getting dressed before unlocking the door Elly watching as i brushed my hair. “Adam, Sonny and Chris are all now showered up and dressed waiting in the lobby and apparently Billie and Ruby are too Melanie still in bed. None of them could wake her up so why don’t you go do that while i shower (your stage name)?” Elly request and i slowly nod now leaving the bathroom. After gathering up my stuff i carried my suitcase to where Melanie’s room is now knocking on the door. I heard footsteps and now saw Melanie open the door in a pink bathrobe with pink bunny slippers on and judging by the robe and her wet hair she just finished showering. “Come on in (your stage name),” Melanie permit with a smile me feeling her grab my hand and pull me inside with her. She smells so good her perfume and body lotion and hair shampoo smells like heaven itself. I found myself right on her trail as she went back into the bathroom. “Um,” i now state as Melanie now suddenly took off her robe back to me. My heart was racing and i noticed some of her tattoos. “I want you to look at me today (your stage name), i want to look at you some other day too,” Melanie said as she now turned my cheeks heating up seeing her very attractive exposed tattoed body. “Melanie you look-” I broke off as i felt her pull me closer and now kiss me. Her body was pressed against mine and it was still wet getting my clothes wet now. She smiled as she broke apart and eyed my wet clothes. “Oh no, i got you wet,” she let out with a grin clearly saying it like that on purpose me blushing heart racing as i felt her pin me to the wall now. “Take your clothes off, (your stage name), and let me see the real you, the real (your name),” Melanie requested gazing down at me and her saying my name and looking at me with such lust gave me sudden chills. “I don’t know Melanie i don’t think we-” I broke off as Melanie suddenly felt my chest me blushing wanting to push her away but something kept me motionless. “I want to know the real you (your name), not the fake you (your stage name), i want the real you, come on, i showed you me didn’t i? Its only fair if you show me you now,” Melanie said and as she now kissed me and started feeling my curves i was getting turned on me finding myself feeling hers too and she grinned feeling my chest beneath my shirt now. “We will start with the top, take your shirt off, yes that’s it,” Melanie state as i did slowly take my shirt off blushing as Melanie stared at my chest in just a bra now. “Ok now take your pants off, here i can help,” Melanie said and i gave a jolt as i felt her start unzipping my pants and helping me take them off. “Ok now first take your bra off,” Melanie said and i glanced at the door her now locking it. “Nobody will see us (your name), its just you and me baby,” Melanie assured me and her calling me baby did turn me on. I did now take my bra off and Melanie now came over kissing me while feeling and squeezing my chest. “Go ahead touch mine now,” she permit helping me put my shaky hands on her chest me now indeed feeling and sqeezing her chest. After Melanie decided it was enough chest feeling i suddenly felt her hand lower to my undies which now immediately started getting wet as i felt her stroke my lower half through them. “Does that feel good (your name)? Do you like it baby?” Melanie suddenly whispered seductively in my ear and i now gasped and slightly moaned as she placed her hand down my undies now stroking my lower half. “Lets remove this obstacle,” Melanie said and as she now bent down to take my undies off for me i knew that i was getting really turned on right now. “Melanie don’t do anything unless you plan on dating me for a very long time. I’m not gonna just be your play toy,” i said and now she led me into the shower. “We are gonna need to shower after we finish what i plan on doing,” Melanie comment with a wink as she now turned the water on. Now she kissed me and felt and squeezed my chest stroking my lower half. She now lowered her lips and started licking and sucking my chest before suddenly fingering my lower half making me loudly gasp and moan clinging tight to her. “Your mine now (your name), all mine,” she yelled out happily and soon she reversed the roles and i did kiss and feel and squeeze her chest while stroking her lower half. I then hesitantly started licking and sucking her chest while fingering her and i think she gasped and moaned louder then i did. After she was satisfied with our lovemaking we took turns washing each others hair and bodies before getting out. She got dressed and had a spare outfit she made me put on. It wasn’t a dress but it was girl clothes and more form fitting then i’m used to. She had a dress on of course. Now we got our things around and quickly went to the lobby spotting the rest of the gang there all noticing us. The three boys Adam, Sonny and Chris had surprised faces seeing me in girl clothes while Billie and Ruby smirked eyeing me as if they knew what just happened. Elly on the other hand looked angry now storming over and pulling on Melanie’s hand taking her to the side scolding her for making me put on girl clothes and demanding to know if we made love. Melanie nod and they all heard and all reacted differently: Elly slapped Melanie calling her names, Adam said yikes, Sonny said oh boy, Chris immaturely said chick fight, Billie said i knew it and Ruby was laughing? “This is getting out of hand staff is eyeing us lets just say our goodbyes before we cause a scene,” i spoke up and now Elly and Melanie stopped fighting glancing over along with the others and Adam first to come over hugging me. “I hope you had fun on our outing for the most part, and hope we can do this again. Hopefully without paparazzi,” Adam state me smiling and nodding. Sonny now came over half hugging me. “I’m sure gonna miss you, hey, text me ok? Also next time party it up with me,” he comment smiling me smiling back replying “tempting but i don’t drink.” Now Chris half hugged me glancing at the ground looking like he was gonna cry. “I had fun (your stage name), make sure to text me sometimes let me know what’s up,” he exclaimed me smiling saying i will. Now the three boys waved and left with their luggage getting a taxi now leaving. Elly now came over me getting teary eyed as she hugged me whispering “i will fix this nobody hurts my baby,” into my ear before letting go. Now Billie and Ruby both apprached hugging me. “Next time we will hang out a little more ok (your stage name)?” Billie said me smiling and nodding Ruby now clearing her throat. “It was nice getting to see you face to face, maybe next time Elly and Melanie won’t both hog you and will share you,” Ruby joked Elly shrugging and Melanie smiling coming over. “Maybe i will maybe i won’t, all i know is if there’s one person in this world i trust to open up to and spend the rest my life with, its (your stage name),” Melanie kindly let out as she hugged me and i now whispered “i’m yours ok keep to your deal and don’t tell my name to anybody keep us a secret.” Melanie pulled back just winking and now as Melanie, Billie and Ruby left to get in the taxi calling for Elly she shook her head saying she’s staying with me. Melanie looked livid but all the stars except Elly had plans and had to go. Me and Elly watched as Melanie, Billie and Ruby now drove away in their taxi. Now me and Elly got in my vehicle me turning my electronic music on to lessen the awkward impact of the silent ride. All the way to my house me and Elly didn’t say one word but once we got there and got out she finally spoke as i was getting my house key out of my pocket to unlock the door. “So you really love Melanie the most? Or did she force her love onto you? Tell me the truth.” I sighed us just heading inside my house and upstairs into my room quietly first. “Truth is, Adam is my boy crush and Melanie is my girl crush. I like Chris but he’s too mysterious to be trusted to date i think. Sonny is a good friend and more of a mentor i look up to more then anything, he is the dubstep king to me, i like him but i like Adam more i think. Billie sings a lot of straight love sexual songs so i don’t think i’d stand a chance with her. Ruby honestly intimidates me she’s very powerful and dates many girls. Your my #1 idol though Elly. I can relate to you the most out of them all.” Elly smiled and we ended up eating breakfast/lunch and watching a movie in bed and i cuddled up close to her.” “Elly, all this time i thought Melanie was a player. It due to hearing the scandal with her best friend, but told myself no, maybe the friend had lied. I refused to think Melanie is that bad. But honestly she may be she seems really obsessed with wanting me to herself and its scary, i’m not sure i should’ve chosen her Elly,” i finished suddenly sobbing into Elly’s shoulder arms around her and i felt her wrap her arms around me feeling her kiss my forehead. “I know (your name), calm down baby, i won’t let her hurt you again. Truth is me and Adam are the only true lovers, the rest are players. You should sense it by our uniqueness and awkwardness that we are genuine people who don’t put on a fake mask. We show our true selves no pretending. Sure we are popular but nothing like Sonny, Chris, Melanie, Billie and Ruby. They let their popularity get to their heads. Their all in cahoots and are trouble. Right now i’m with you, your safe with me. Melanie and the others can’t get to you.” I smiled feeling her kiss my cheek and run fingers through my hair and i now felt her unique signature hair dew. “I should’ve known to choose you Elly.” Soon i fell asleep even dreaming of Elly.


End file.
